As We Live and Breathe
by EnvytheMoon
Summary: There have always been drabbles and we have seen them in the manga, but I have always wanted to meet Setsuka and Cain in their own lives. So here it is a world where Setsuka and Cain are real, and the situations they deal with. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own, nor have I ever owned, any of the characters from the manga, anime, or any of the above. If further questioning is required please feel free to inquire within.**

Setsuka Heel stared out the window and sighed. I wish it wasn't so hot she thought as she stared longingly at the school pool directly in the line of wear she was staring. She closed her eyes and sighed again. Rotating her wrist she stared back at the white board as her English teacher Yatsuda Sensei droned on.

On the first day she had transferred to Yandorra Gaukuen from America she and Yatsuda Sensei had clashed horns. Obviously being from the States she was fluent in English, she had promptly gone to sleep the minute she was given her seat. That had smacked off as rudeness to Yatsuda Sensei, and he had told her he thought it was rude during class. She hadn't seen the harm in it, and she had told him so. Her flippant answer he saw as her being cheeky. She had been asked to sit in the hall. She sat in the hall for two minutes before she sauntered off to get a drink. He had caught her and sent her to the principal.

This went on for a few more days before Setsuka got bored and decided it wasn't worth it. After a week she now just sat in the back of the class and glazed over until the class was over. Yatsuda Sensei would ask her occasionally to read the next part or ask her a question, but because she already knew that was never a problem for her.

Setsuka, or Setsu as her Nii-san liked to call her, drummed her fingers on her desk and started thinking about what to make for dinner. Maybe some Miso or maybe something American to surprise Cain.

"Heel-san, Heel-san."

Setsu startled a little from her reverie and looked up into the anxious face of the class Representative . Tsurami Mariko was adorable. She had been tasked with looking out for and guiding Setsu through the school, which was a job she took seriously. Mariko had a bob-cut of light black hair, with bangs that cut perfectly across her forehead. She wore light rimmed glasses and she would push them up the bridge of her lightly, freckled nose constantly, but even more so when she was nervous. She was nervous now, Setsu could tell. Setsu always made her nervous, which just made Setsu want to tease her. Setsu grinned and folded her hands resting her head on them.

"How can I help you Mariko?"

"I have asked you numerous times Heel-san not to address me by my first name. It isn't proper I hardly know you."

"B-but Mariko I thought you were becoming my friend. I feel so close to you already." Setsu pushed out her bottom lip and a sudden sheen of tears could be seen at the corner of her eyes. Mariko bit her lip and pushed her glasses up her nose two more times, as she shuffled her feet.

"I g-guess we can be friends. After all I am the class Rep. and it is my job to look out for you. And you are from America so I guess calling me Mariko will be…okay I guess."

As soon as it had started Setsu pulled back in her lip and her tears suspiciously disappeared. Grinning in an obviously mischievous manner Setsu said, "Oh I didn't know you were that anxious to know me. It feels so forward, but if you insist of course I will call you Mariko. Feel free to call me Setsuka."

Standing up abruptly Setsu grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, not missing the sudden exasperated sound Mariko made as she left. Setsu chuckled and wondered to her next class, but her amusement only lasted so long before she was bored again. I wish class was over I want to see Nii-san so badly. She sighed and started counting the clock again.

******Notes: **I have gotten a couple of reviews wondering at my portrayal of Setsuka. I appreciate it I really do and I will try to stick as closely as I can to how she is, but the reason no other fanfic has been done for them and just them is because Setsuka and Cain don't really have any depth. It is hard to survive when your whole reasoning is Cain and vice versa. In this world I want each character to be able to survive on their own, and become their own person not just the people we know and love. Without Ren or Kyouko to push the characters forward emotionally or physically Cain and Setsu aren't really that developed, see? In fact the two of them to me if I don't create some separation are basically the same character. I want a Setsu that is Setsu and not Kyouko and the same with Cain. Thank you and feel free to give me information on how you would like to see them develop. Give me situations that they should react in. It will be so much fun!


	2. Chapter 2: Time is slow without you

**Chapter 2:** _Time is slow without you._

Cain stretched out languidly on the couch, his feet more than a little bit hanging over the edge. One arm went to rest across his chest the other over his eyes, and that is how he stayed. As the clock struck twelve he finally twitched enough to scratch a spot on his chest.

He debated about showering, but that would require too much work. He wondered if he had any work today, but Setsu hadn't mentioned anything this morning, shrugging his shoulders he stayed in place.

About 1:30 his stomach started to rumble and he debated eating. What were the pros and cons if he did eat? One he wouldn't be hungry anymore, two he knew the food would be delicious, three it was the healthy thing to do. The con was that he would have to get up to do it. Deciding he wasn't really that hungry he rolled on to his side facing the couch and closed his eyes. A couple of seconds later his eyes popped back open. Grunting in submission, he rolled off the couch, landed on the ground, and then flipped to his feet. His heavy boots made the lamp nearby rattle as he landed. Four was that Setsu wouldn't scold him when he went to get her and five was that Setsu would smile.

He sauntered to the small kitchen that flowed into the living room. The only thing that separated the two rooms was a small wall of cabinets and a bar jutting out from these cabinets lined with bar stools that gave them an additional place to sit besides the table if they ever felt the want or need. Stretching his arms high over his head, his hands scrapping the ceiling as he did so, he stood in front of the fridge.

He ate his meal cold, not sure how long to cook the items let alone having the drive to do so. He leaned against the counter eating slowly. Without Setsu it wasn't worth eating at their too small table. He meandered back to the couch flopped back down on it with his legs once again hanging over the edge and his arms hanging over the front. The doorbell rang a couple of times during this and Cain snored on a nose bubble forming as he stayed in place.

Finally a timer went off on his phone, which was soon followed by the timer on his watch, which was then accompanied by the alarm on the digital clock by the TV, soon the alarm in the back bedroom followed suit. Even before the final alarm had gone off Cain was off the couch. He grabbed his keys and his helmet. Within two bounds he was out the door. He was half way down the side walk before he remembered to turn back to close and lock the door, but only because Setsu had mentioned it before. He hopped the fence, not bothering with the gate. His cycle came to life and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheese:** I know it has been slow building up, but this is my first and I wanted to lay the foundation for some of their personality traits. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: **_The dangerously, beautiful ones_

Cain leaned back slightly with his arms crossed over his chest. His legs straddled each side of the bike. His helmet rested on the seat behind him. A cigarette hung from his lips and as he drew from it the cherry wavered precariously at the end of the tip just waiting for the chance to fall.

Students filtered out of the gates in front of the school, when they spotted the tall figure covered in black from head to toe, the only color was the red streaks that wound through the bandana tied around his neck. The students stepped back walking as far away from the man as they could possibly get without bumping into something else. Most of the students would look straight ahead. Their eyes looking in all directions except at the man. They feared that if they didn't look somewhere else they might accidentally meet the vicious cold stare that seemed to get darker as more and more students came out that weren't the person he was looking for. Those students kept going until they were far enough away that they felt safe to run.

The braver students stayed behind and gawked wondering who this dangerous person could be. A couple of these students were wannabe thugs and gangsters. These students some had dyed hair and too many piercings, which was against the rules but wasn't so bad, it was how they acted at this school like they owned the world and the students owed them everything that was bad. These students thought they lived life dangerously and that nothing could touch them, boys and girls with too much time on their hands, and parents with too much money and neglect to tell these kids no.

The boys looked at the man with fear and awe. A couple of these boys drooled with envy as they looked over his motorcycle recognizing its powerful build as a custom made Star Stryker. The machine looked powerful and fierce, bright red with black flames designing the sides, it seemed to flow into and match the man who was perched astride it.

A couple of the girls from this group didn't just look on in fear, some stared at the bike and soon their eyes followed the line of the machine to the man's legs. It wasn't hard to miss how long those legs were or how muscular as they clamped around the frame of the bike to hold it up. Their eyes followed the length of the legs up a taunt stomach. Glimpses of the planes and lines of the built torso could be seen through the random holes of the too big and thin shirt the man wore. The chest was long and somewhat slim, but it was perfect with wide shoulders that weren't too wide to make the man look like a bear or a brick wall. The chest was crossed with arms that weren't super beefy, but had biceps and triceps that could make any mouth water. The body emitted danger, but if he ever deemed a woman worthy, that body was perfection that could draw any woman into an embrace that she would never want to break out of.

Even over all of that, the girls' eyes still traveled to his face. The face of the man held a glare that could freeze even the devil himself in place, but if someone looked past that glare they would see that the man hand silver gray eyes that could be any color from stormy gray to a sensual polished silver. These eyes were fixed in an oval shaped face of high cheek bones and a straight slim nose.. His chin was stubborn and pointed. All of this was topped off by a head full of shaggy midnight hair that fell slightly over his stormy glare. Overall it was truly a handsome and masculine face. Yes, a couple of those girls sighed in longing after viewing all this. The whole package of danger, sexiness, mystery, and power about the man made a shiver of excitement and fear run up each of these girls' spines.

One girl in particular, named Hansai Vienna, was completely enraptured. She was half foreigner herself with startling blue-green eyes and a head of long flowing auburn hair. She was taller than most of the girls at her school at 5'7 and she even towered over some of the boys, this could have made her insecure, but she was beautiful and her height only made her more supermodel worthy. The boys who got her attention were blessed and she made sure they knew it. As a plus her father was a foreign diplomat so she was rich. She was bored a lot of the time and was always trying to find new ways to have fun, and this man, he made her tingle all the way to her bones. She knew if she stood right next to him he would dwarf her size three times over. She was just about to approach him when he made a move for the first time.

His slouched frame straightened and his eyes turned from their stormy gray to sensual silver. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly and he finally reached up and removed his cigarette, letting it fall to the ground. One leg glided over his bike so he could get off. More than a few people gasped when they viewed his full height. He stomped out the cherry on the cigarette as he started to meander to whatever had sparked his interest. Everyone turned their heads, including Vienna, to the gate. They twittered with excitement and anxiety to find out what had caused this man to come out of his enclosed world to open up just a little to let this person or thing in. The man walked until two scruffy boots stood two inches from the toes of two sleek, black, high heeled leather boots.

Eyes went from where they had rested on the man before to rest on the much daintier frame that stood in front of him. Eyes went from the man's shoulders to a blonde, pink-streaked head. The hair was layered and fell to this individual's waist. The hair framed a face of startling beauty with a nose that was pert and cute. A piercing could be seen glittering out of the top part of the girl's right ear, not quite breaking the rule, but still breaking the rule. The face held high cheek bones and a stubborn chin, but it was also rounded out with the softness that all women should possess. Long, thick lashes framed eyes the exact same sensual silver as the eyes that she looked into. The face and hair connected to a long slim body covered in a school uniform. The girl's arms were bare and revealed how toned she was. When she moved her hand to put a strand of hair behind her ear it was easy to see subtlety strong muscles beneath the girl's skin. The same structure could be seen in the girl's long shapely legs as they started from the toes of the girls ankle high boots, and continued as the length of the legs disappeared into the girl's mandatory knee high skirt. Once again perfection was evident in every line of this body.

One boy in particular was more than aware of this fact. Tsumura Tadashi had been eyeing this particular girl since the moment she got to the school. Setsuka Heel, she reminded him of the girl's that ran in his group somewhat, but she was better and seemed above them all. She was the elite of the elite and no one could touch her. She hardly talked to anyone and she seemed to like it that way, which is why he had yet to say anything to her, he was a little intimidated himself.

Tadashi was confident though, he knew he was good-looking with dyed black hair that had red streaks, and deep brown eyes that could look black. He was taller than most of the boys at his school too at 5'11. He was muscular from playing sports. He had two piercings in each ear and an optional lip piercing if he felt like wearing one. He was rich, athletic, popular, and he could be mean if he had too. Yes, it was only a matter of time before he would get those uninterested gray eyes to look at him, but he was more than surprised this day when this dangerous man, who made even him nervous, got the gray eyes he wanted to capture in interest himself turned to the man instead. This man made those gray eyes turn the most hypnotic of silver colors, and all Tadashi could do was look on in wonder and confusion.

They were a startling pair these two. A couple of people that seemed some-what different, yet the same. Powerful, dangerous, stunning, mysterious, the list could go on. They looked at each other for what felt like a year, but was only a split second. They looked at each other lost in a world where the only inhabitants were them. It was eerie and beautiful.

*******Notes: **I know it is super descriptive and drag onnny but but but I so wanted this chapter. I want to show some foreshadowing and I wanted to show how the rest of the world sees them. I think it is exciting!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **A Star Stryker is a heavy motorcycle built for horse power and to give off power. It is more for presence and sound than speed. A Ducati Monster is built for speed and Ducati is a very popular brand, I didn't name a specific type of Ducati Monster, just that they have one. Both bikes are Setsuka's because it is only logical that Cain wouldn't buy them for himself, but if Setsu wanted them he would buy them. Of course Setsu would know this and she would know Cain would ride it. So by having Cain buy it for her she is able to get him to buy it for himself too see? XD

**Chapter 4**: _Call to cast_

Setsu threw her bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. She poured a glass of orange juice and walked back into the living room where Cain was slouching in the arm chair next to the couch. Handing him the glass she then sat on the arm of his chair with her feet resting on his thighs. She leaned an elbow on her own thigh and her head rested on her hand. She looked at him in expectation.

Quickly Cain finished the orange juice and set the glass on the side table. Satisfied Setsu closed her eyes. "Why'd you bring the Stryker today? Did you finally get off of your Monster kick?"

"Did you want me to ride your Ducati again? Besides today is the first day I have been able to pick you up from school. It had to be your Stryker."

Setsu blew a lock of hair from in front of her face. "Ah, power over speed. I must admit though you were so cool just sitting there. Ahh, it made my heart skip a beat. I've missed not seeing you every minute of the day, it's been so lonely."

Cain reached up to tuck the strand of hair behind Setsu's ear leaving his hand to linger. He stared up into her face and she gently blushed. "Would you like to come to work with me tomorrow, you're the one who insisted you go to school."

"Although, you never said it I know it pleases you that I go. Something about being a normal girl and experiencing school. Although, I also don't know why, Nii-san is more than enough."

Setsu leaned into his hand and closed her eyes again releasing a contented sigh. Their quite was interrupted by the sudden growling of hunger pangs. Setsu cracked her eye open and frowned in displeasure. "Did you eat?"

"Of course."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"Ahh."

Setsu unfolded herself and stood up. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed the apron hanging from the peg by the fridge and got to work collecting ingredients. Soon she had a stew cooking on the stove and rice cooking in the cooker. Cain sat in a bar stool on the other side of the counter and watched as Setsu moved about the kitchen. A knock on the door made Setsu momentarily look up.

"How many times today?" she said as she wiped her hands on a towel and started walking toward the door.

"Maybe two, not sure."

"Sleeping all day isn't good for you. Just because you don't have work, Nii-san should still be active," she said opening the door. "Hello?"

"Um-um," the paper boy stammered out as he looked at the pretty girl.

"Yes?" She looked at the boy expectantly.

"Yes?" Cain said as he went to stand behind Setsu his glare freezing the boy even more. To scared to talk he handed the telegraph to Setsu and slowly backed away, then thinking better of it he turned and ran.

Setsu peeled the letter open after closing the door. She slowly glanced over it and then placed it on the shelf next to the door. She walked back into the kitchen and turned off the burner.

"Well?"

"It's a cast party for Tragic Marker."

Cain's face fell into a frown. "Is Murasame going?"

Setsu stopped serving the stew and looked at him with a frown of her own. "Is the gerbil going? At least I never touched him."

Immediately contrite Cain stood and walked around the counter to where Setsu stood. His arms slithered around her waist and they tightened until her back was flush to his chest. His cheek came to rest by her ear. Breathing out deeply he said, "Please don't be jealous anymore. I thought you already proved I'm completely and only yours, isn't it enough?"

Setsu inhaled taking in the intoxicating scent that was Cain, a mix between cinnamon and something spicy that was so familiar. "It isn't enough, it will never be enough. If I had my way I would keep you to myself always, but that is selfish." Detangling herself from his embrace she pointed to the table. "Now sit."

A little later Setsuka looked up. "I bet Tsuruga Ren will be there. Don't you want to thank him? It isn't every day we meet such a good Japanese actor. He wasn't as good as Nii-san, but he was still pretty good.

"Hmmm, his conversation was at least intelligent."

"Fine then on Saturday we will go make pleasantries." At that comment Cain made a face and Setsu smiled at her teasing.

The next day at school everyone waited in anticipation as Hansai Vienna bravely did what no one had really been able to do, she approached Heel Setsuka. Vienna sat in the desk across from Setsuka's and waited to be acknowledged. Minutes went by and Setsuka continued to eat her lunch. Vienna's eye started to tic in irritation and she slowly took a deep breath. This meeting was so important because this girl was the only connection Vienna had to the most recent object of her desire. Plastering a big smile on her face she addressed the girl in front of her.

"Heel-san." Without looking up Setsu continued to eat. Trying not to slap the girl in front of her across the cheek, she kept her smile on her face and took a deep breath again. "Heel-san, I wanted to welcome you to our school. I know I haven't up till now, but I have been so busy you know how it is."

Setsuka continued to eat until the last omelet piece in her lunch was gone. She then wrapped the bento box in her cloth and placed it back into her bag. Only then did she look up at the girl who was turning a brilliant shade of red. She stared at the girl in front of her in consideration. She didn't think the red head was going to leave anytime soon, sighing heavily she finally addressed the girl. "May I help you Hansai Vienna?"

Vienna was taken aback in surprise that the transfer student new her name let alone her first name too. Recovering her momentary loss she sought to regain her ground with this particular girl. "I realize you must be so alone and I was thinking we should be_"

"No."

"But Heel-san you didn't hear what I had to say. I want to offer you the honor of being part of my group."

"No"

Vienna turned around and buried her face in her hands trying hard not to scream. Who was this insolent thing to tell her no? Vienna's father was an important diplomat and her mother was a French model. She herself was praised for her beauty and her many talents. It was inconceivable that this creature didn't know that, of course she was only a transfer student. Could she not know? Relieved by her deduction Vienna turned to enlighten Setsuka of her mistake and inform her just who she was talking to. When she turned though the only thing to address was an empty chair and Setsuka Heel couldn't be seen anywhere. Screeching in frustration, but still mindful of her reputation, Vienna elegantly stormed out of the classroom.

**Author Notes:** What did you think? It is progressing nicely comments and reviews are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** _Can't keep me away if you tried_

"Heel-san, Heel-san." Mariko marched down the hall her face set in a determined mask. She had a task to do, and no goofing off or distractions would be accepted today. "Heel-san, I need to speak with you."

Setsu continued down the hall in a sauntering manner. Mariko sidled up next to her and slowed her pace to that of the lagging girl. "Heel-san it is super important you come with me today. I must show you around the school and show you the clubs we have available at our illustrious school."

Setsuka continued walking out the side door to the outside eating area. She finally picked a tree shrouded in shade and plopped down. Mariko fidgeted around not sure whether to join or give up, but she was determined if not anything else. She sat down next to Setsu and waited.

Setsuka lounged in the grass her head resting on her palm-open hands. She looked at Mariko. Setsu wasn't in a good mood today. She was missing Cain extremely so. He had offered to let her go to work with him, but she had declined. It was a hard decision to make and she was more than a little annoyed. So she stared at Mariko wondering what move she would make. She wondered if Mariko would take the hint and leave or if she would stay and nag. It was with irritating clarity that Mariko wasn't leaving, but she wasn't nagging either. Setsu relaxed a little and resumed her lie down.

Mariko got bored quick. She sent a sideways glance to what she assumed, from the closed eyes, was a sleeping person. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes in exasperation. Setsuka was a weird anomaly. Mariko just couldn't figure her out. Mariko rested her elbows on her knees looking up into the leaves as the sun beams danced through the gaps. If she had to suffer her job at least it was in a nice location.

"You don't even need glasses, do you?"

Mariko jumped and turned to see Setsu's eyes wide open, and observing her in mild interest. Flustered to have been caught, she quickly jammed her glasses back on her face, jabbing the tip of her glasses in the side of her eye in her hurry. Wincing, she cried out in pain. Setsu started to chuckle.

"You hate being out of control!"

Mariko glared at the girl with her open eye, the other covered with her hand. Setsu smiled more when she saw the glare. "I'll go on your school tour," Setsu said as she stood up. She dusted off her butt and started to walk back to the school. Mid-step she glanced back on the still glaring, but also shocked Mariko. "But my Nii-san is coming with us." With another smile Setsu walked back into the school

Cain waited for his cue. The hand wave from the director signaled his release. The cables attached to his harness lost the hands holding him back and his body propelled forward. Cain loosened his muscles while exhaling. He twisted his spine to the left and his legs to the right. The sudden movement sent him flying further till his feet made contact with the wall. With his momentum he ran forward across the wall. He took shallow breathes until his feet ran out of wall to run on. The harness jerked back right as the director yelled cut.

His harness team lowered him to ground floor and released his cables. He waited as the director went over the just shot footage. A water bottle was dangled in his direction. For a moment he almost smiled, until he saw that the giver of the water was only the floor manager. He grabbed the bottle in annoyance. He didn't look as the person scampered away.

Cain looked at the water and decided to take a drink. As he screwed the cap off the director slapped him on the back making him spill some of the water on his hands. Cain turned his scowl on the director. The director just smiled slapping Cain's shoulder once again.

"Well done my boy! Perfect in one shot." Cain stepped away from the slapping hand, and took another drink. "Yep, I was worried at first when Lory recommended you for the part, but with Tsuruga Ren's nod of approval I said 'what the heck, why not.' I am so glad I did. You do such a fine job," the director said laughing out loud causing Cain to roll his eyes.

Shinichi Shinyo was a small, fat, older man with pure white hair that ringed the edges of his baldness. He was wrinkly, but even more so around his eyes and mouth because of his constant smile. It didn't matter the man couldn't be fazed. He could be serious when he had to be, but his smile was quick to recover. Not even Cain could put the man off.

The part Cain had been chosen for was the male lead in a movie called "Death Do Us Part." His role in Tragic Marker had introduced him to the Japanese market and his previous experience in foreign films had told of his potential. Plus it didn't hurt that the man he had played double and stunt double for was Japan's number 1 actor. The offer for another movie was quick to come. With Setsuka's urging Cain took the part of Shugi Kai.

The movie "Death Do Us Part" appeared to be an exciting film about a rich attractive man and an alluring woman who fall in love. After the two get married and the honeymoon is over the man starts to experience frequent black outs. Through subtle clues the man starts to piece together that his wife has been drugging him and draining his money into an off shore account for her and her secret lover. Instead of killing her the man is intrigued. This is when the man's own secret past is revealed. The woman finds out. The rest of the movie the man and the woman engage in a dangerous game of tricks, pranks, and matches to see who will finally be the victor and the victim.

The role was perfect for Cain, or at least Setsu thought so.

Cain watched as people moved about the set. He was done for now since all of his scenes were shot in one take. He looked at the clock. Standing up, amongst shocked gasps and stunned faces, he went to the door, and walked out.

The lights director approached Shinyo. "Director can he do that? Did he quit?"

Ever smiling, Shinichi Shinyo looked at the lights director. "He'll be back. He just has something more important to do." With that Shinyo whistled his way back to his chair, leaving a very confused lights director behind.

**Author's Note:** Hello, what do you think so far? XD


End file.
